Multiple-channel metal raceways are used to route power wiring (or communication cable) along surfaces such as walls, floors, ceilings or on other fixed structures. Raceways provide a convenient way to manage electrical wiring for multiple circuits and/or communication cables while keeping them out of sight and eliminate the physical and network dangers associated with exposure. The multiple-channel raceways thus provide an aesthetic and easy way to route wiring or cables from a power source or network entrance to a desired location. It is important for these systems, which carry both power and communication cables, to meet the existing applicable standards such as U.L. One way for systems to fail to meet the standards is if gaps or other large spaces exist in the system.
FIG. 1 illustrates one example of current multiple-channel metal raceway designs. As shown, a multiple-channel raceway 1 includes a bottom portion 2 and a cover 4. The bottom portion 2 includes a bottom wall 6 and two sidewalls 8. Cover 4 attaches onto the top of the bottom portion 2, creating a channel 7. During installation of a metal raceway system, faceplates (not shown) having an appropriate number of outlets (electrical power outlets and/or communication outlets) are mounted to the bottom portion and fit into openings created in or between the covers 4. Faceplates should be mounted thereon in a position to overlap a portion of the cover to avoid gaps or seams between the faceplate and covers. In the case of the raceway system shown in FIG. 1, when a standard faceplate is mounted to overlap the covers a gap over the sidewalls will exist. Thus, a specially designed faceplate must be used that fills in the gap.
Prior to installation, the installers generally have ordered all of the parts, including the faceplates, based on a plan that details the layout of the raceway. The layout includes the number and types of faceplates that are needed or desired. However, during installation, the customer may change the layout, including the location, number and type of faceplates. This can be especially frustrating to the installer, because the installer usually cannot purchase the faceplate off-the-shelf at a supplier and must instead order the parts, causing delays in the project.
Therefore, there is a need for a multiple-channel metal raceway that is designed to accommodate readily available faceplates that can be purchased off-the-shelf and still meets the applicable standards.